I'll Meet You At Midnight
by nyx thranduillon
Summary: A tryst planned before the quest doesn't go as it should. Slash implied. Character death implied. No happy Ending. Two wonderful sequels have been written by Wynja2007. 'Late, Too Late' and 'A Midnight State of Mind'. Go check them out :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Meet You At Midnight**

He sat, quietly watching the few remaining revellers enjoying the last of the evening's drinks before they headed off to hearth and home, heart filled with unshed tears and wondered how he had got it so wrong.

The day had started so well. The wedding had gone like clockwork. Bride and groom presenting themselves at precisely the appointed time and place, their love shining like a beacon for all to see. Friends had gathered from far and wide to witness the happy occasion and the whole city had been decked in colourful flags and ribbons in their honour. Huge feasts had been laid on, songs had been composed and sung and the dancing had been energetic and fulsome. Naught had been left to chance. The whole day had been planned to the final detail that none should have been left out of the celebrations and truth be told none had. He had watched from the sidelines with his brother as they had all come together again. The eight remaining members of the fellowship, including the irascible wizard, the groom's dunedain kin, the bride's father and grandparents and all those who had come through their recent trials against the now defeated dark lord Sauron.

Considering how little time they had had to pull it all together, everyone had announced the event to have been a resounding success.

He hugged his arms around his chest as the last couple got up to depart, leaving him alone with his thoughts under the benevolent gaze of the stars above. A sudden chill invaded his body and he shivered uncharacteristically at its touch.

Excitement had been building within him throughout the day at the prospect of a promise, long given, only hours away from being fulfilled. He had struggled hard to keep his own feelings under control, hoping that if any should mark his growing elation they should put it down to the day's celebration. He had not even confided in his twin, hugging the knowledge close, selfishly wanting to have this one thing for himself alone. It had been so difficult too, not allowing his eyes to linger on one figure for too long. The one figure that he longed to rush towards, casting caution and protocol to the wind, take in his arms and hold tightly, never letting go. Instead he had made do with the odd surreptitious glance, never daring to allow his eyes to meet the others in case his resolve should crack and he make an unwanted spectacle of them both.

Watching his sister as she had danced with her new husband he had smilingly waved away all offers for his own company in the waltzes and reels, begging the call of duty with each coy request. He noticed his brother, however, seemed all too keen to try each and every available fair maidens blessing, and some that were not so available too he amended with an inward grimace, as he remembered coming upon his twin enjoying a rather passionate embrace with a certain, well endowed, married inkeep in the gardens, whilst the wizards fireworks lit up the skies above. A wry smile flitted across his face as he wondered who it was that had finally won Elladan's bed that night and wished him well of it.

No one was left now. The chairs pushed back from long tables strewn with the remains of food and drink were all empty. Tomorrow the big clear up would begin, tonight was for enjoyment and even the servants had left for their beds, or someone else's. Turning his eyes to the heavens he searched out the one star that usually gave him comfort above all others, that of his grandfather as he sailed serenely through the night sky, but even that sight could not ease his breaking heart this time. How had it come to this? Had there been signs he had missed? Had he been too wrapped up in his own feelings, his own wants to see something was wrong? Or had he just been played for the fool? Led along by radiant smiles and skillful caresses, toyed with then abandoned when something new had come along.

The tears had finally found their way through now, falling in an unending stream of silver down cheeks as pallid and cold as snow to drip onto the indigo silk of his finely embroidered tunic, leaving painful watermarks as an eternal reminder of the dousing of his elven flame. For that was what would be. He could not face eternity alone, without the one whose love completed him. Without the one he cherished above all others, even his twin. Such pain and loneliness he knew he could not endure and even worse would be to see the one whose love he craved bound to another and know that he was truly out of reach. He would have a mortals death and through it, peace.

This night that was the culmination of his sisters hopes and dreams should have also been his own. The tryst they had so carefully planned out before the quest was to have seen another binding, one without the pomp and ceremony due a king and queen but nonetheless as lovingly undertaken. Slipping away quietly after the midnight bells had tolled for a simple sharing of words and love under the watchful eyes of the Valar was more than enough for them. Or so he had thought.

Yet here he was, alone, with the first light of dawn beginning to grace the sky. His chosen mate absent without even a note of explanation as to why. A feeling of desolation such that he had never known, even at the height of the war, suddenly swept over him like a tidal wave and as his world crumbled about him he pitched forwards to lay, curled up like a newborn babe, upon the cold, hard ground, a single name whispered by his faded lips. 'Legolas'.

* * *

**A/N**

This is what you get for sitting alone listening to old, sad songs!

Prompted by a song by Smokie.

The big question is do I leave it as a one shot or not? Hmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

For the awesome sequels to this please check out Wynja2007 and her fantastic works A Midnight State of Mind and Late, Too Late.

She has finished the story much better than I ever could. (Just be aware of the warning for Late, Too Late).

Thanks to all those of you who have read this story and to those of you who have taken the time to review. You make it all worthwhile :)


End file.
